


Say It's Forever; Say I'm The Only One

by emlary



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Jealousy, Liam dates Andy after Noel moves out, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Liam十七岁时曾和Bonehead一起为Inspiral Carpets的巡演搬东西、开车，乐队成员都以为Liam是Noel的小尾巴。除了蹭免费啤酒，其实最小的Gallagher另有打算。





	Say It's Forever; Say I'm The Only One

班伯里太小了，小到门外稍微动静Andy的胃里就好像飞进了蝴蝶。演出还没开始，Mark正在调音，见他放下手中的拨片，便问他怎么了。这时在牛津本地少见的北方口音随着撞开的前门，像效果器一瞬间被打开，放到最大音量直冲每个人保持平衡的内耳迷路。

所以那个用粗鄙的北方话骂人的男孩要为Andy的头晕目眩负责，他的症状还包括些许意乱情迷。

“Andy! 他们不让我进来，放开我！”

男孩被两三个人拦着，还高高地举起双臂朝他挥手。站门口帮忙拦人的酒保用眼神朝Andy示意，就算只是下午场，会放一看就没满十八岁的刺头小子进来才怪。

但顶着两道浓眉的男孩和别人不一样，“让他进来吧，他是我的朋友，我保证不让他喝酒。”

也没钱喝酒吧。事实上Andy根本不知道对方是怎么出现在他眼前的，考虑到往返班伯里的火车票对兜里一个子儿都没有的小混混是个不小的难题。

远在曼彻斯特的秘密男友突然出现在gig现场，这太意外了，简直像做梦一样不可思议。

“你傻啊？看到我还不高兴？”男孩走近了还在骂骂咧咧，含笑的眼角却比镇上最漂亮的姑娘还好看。Andy这才从过度惊喜中缓过神，下意识地伸出手摸了一下对方的脸，他得确认这不是又一个不可告人的白日梦。虽然他也去过曼彻斯特，男孩偷偷带他回家后还被家人撞见。那时他们刚做完，他脖子上还挂着新鲜的草莓印，差点被守在门口的男人盯出个洞来，看眉毛，不用介绍都知道是谁。他想可能是刚才男孩叫得太大声了，场面一度十分尴尬，直到他的漂亮男孩晃悠悠地从楼上下来，半个人都挂在他肩膀上，“看什么看？没见过吉它手啊？”他挺直了腰，气势不能输，何况本来就比对方高了大半个头。

年长的男人没有回答，只是眉毛皱成一条毛毛虫。Andy忘了后来是怎么离开的，他满脑子都是男孩，不像女孩那样柔软，他却忘不了那具身体的热度，像早熟的樱桃，粉嫩娇艳，一碰全是水。

“Liam，这就是你说的乐队啊？我看跟中学生过家家没什么区别。”

真正把他拉回现实的却是后面跟着进来的另一个北方腔，比Liam稍矮的男人歪着脑袋，不怀好意的眉眼往台上扫了一遍。不会错，上次遇到的Liam的哥哥也来了，刹那前的喜悦像沙滩上堆的城堡，舞会还没开场就被海浪冲得散落一地。虽然Andy对第二个Gallagher的出现更是摸不着头脑。

“Noel，你他妈闭嘴！”

这时他才注意到Liam几乎全身被汗浸湿了，淡蓝色的运动衫粘在胸前，湿润的嘴唇也格外殷红。而到场的不少观众还穿着长袖，七月底的天气依然阴晴不定。除了多了一些平时难得来小地方的夏日巡演，班伯里的暑假并不像字面上那么热闹。

Liam是从车站一路跑来看他的吗？如果只有Liam一个人来就好了，他甚至愿意推迟半个小时的演出，再贵的药片也不如在他的男孩身上高潮那么嗨，那将会是一场完美的gig。之后有空他们可以再谈谈情、说说爱，他喜欢男孩抱怨快要踮起脚尖才能吻到他时的样子。他念大学就从家里搬出来住了，没人会打扰他们腻在一起一整晚，兴许他可以教Liam弹吉它，肯定比那个把所有唱片都搬走留下Liam孤单单一个人的家伙教得好。

可事实是两个Gallagher共处一室的存在感比一个Gallagher乘以2大得多，仿似凭空多了两个连在一起的炸药桶，空气中隐约有股火药味。Andy的眼神总在台下两人之间游移，不知为何，他总觉得事情没有那么简单。

他不了解Liam的哥哥，只是听说对方在曼城本地的一支乐队做roadie，平时喜欢摆弄吉它，赚了点小钱就迫不及待地搬去城里住，是个超级大傻逼——Liam的原话。可现在Liam却仿佛要用他证明什么给Noel看，这种怪异的想法让Andy胃里的蝴蝶扇扇翅膀全都飞走了。

他不想当任何人的替代品。

本该嗨翻全场的gig因为吉它手心事重重而变得像温吞水，Andy向成员们投以抱歉的眼神，大家不仅没有责备他，收拾器材时还默契地让他先暂时离开。

“Liam……”他们终于在后巷找到一点私人空间，日思夜想的人就在眼前，他却犹豫了。男孩嘟着诱人的嘴唇，大大的不满写在脸上。

“快点啊，我还有事。”

疑惑、不安、妒忌，伴随着男孩不耐烦的催促终于剪断了Andy的最后一丝理智，“你是不是故意叫你哥来看我们的演出？”

清澈的蓝眼睛瞬间被怒火覆盖，Liam一把推开他，“Andy Bell，你也是个大傻逼！”说完转身就跑了。

唱片公司刚给他们租的小货车塞满了乐器，大家一边抽烟一边吐槽，坐在前排Andy还是心不在焉。经过车站前一排乐队演出海报上都写着“来自曼彻斯特”，那个城市的名字像膝跳反应一样立刻让他停下车跳了出去。演出时间就是今晚，场地比他们的气派多了。

“你们先回去，我还有点事。”他背着吉它就跑，坦白说，跟Mark他们解释Inspiral Carpets有点尴尬，谁让他们最出名的歌被选作BBC一台的周末晨间儿童节目的主题曲。这不是偶然，在班伯里这种小地方，一天之内再次撞见北方佬的几率，与他的曼彻斯特小男朋友突然现身肯定有某种关联。

赶到时演出已经开始了，天还没黑，但他没有票，被挡在外面根本找不到人。沮丧地绕着演出场地外围走了一圈，一个头发稀少、保安模样的男人在后门停车场拦住了他，以为他是觊觎乐器的小偷，说着就要报警——Andy觉得自己简直倒霉透了。

他没想到那么快就再见到Liam，更没想到一向只会惹是生非的男友这次成了解救他的小王子。

“Bonehead，他不是小偷！他叫Andy，是，是我的……朋友。”说到最后两个字时Liam的声音变得很轻，他们刚吵架了，Andy也不知道要和Liam说什么。他只是无法忍受与对方在同一座城市被几条街巷隔开的荒谬，明明抬头看到的都是同一片云彩。不管Liam为何而来，他都想要见到男孩。

“瞎扯，你哪来穿白衬衫、牛津鞋的大学生朋友？老子只见过你抢大学生的叶子。”

他知道那个男人在打量他，但Andy的注意力从Liam扔掉烟头冲过来时就再也没从男孩身上移开，他不能让他再跑掉。也许是他一言不发的目光太过炙热，胆大包天的男孩被他盯得有点脸红。

“啊！我知道了，他就是……那个，你，你那个？我操，行啊你。我说什么人能让你心甘情愿替你哥当苦工挤在这小破车里到处奔波还免费搬箱子，啧啧，Burnage的小妞们这下可得彻底心碎了。Liam Gallagher跟漂亮的金发男孩谈恋爱啦！”

他看见Liam的脸越胀越红，不得不说男孩被揪到尾巴的样子愈发可爱。

“不说话没人当你是哑巴！”  
“得了吧，你就继续骗你妈‘为了免费啤酒’跟乐队混，结果鬼鬼祟祟跑来见小白脸。”

突然一声惊雷打破了夏日傍晚的闷热，Liam啐了一口，把叫Bonehead的家伙赶走了，“谁要陪你们这些傻逼小年轻淋雨？我到后台找Noel喝酒去。”

他们站在一辆小货车旁，车身布满了各色古怪的涂鸦，一看就知道是摇滚乐队的交通工具，比他们的没好到哪儿去。刚看Bonehead走时把手里的车钥匙扔给Liam，也许他是乐队的司机。

“他说的都是真的吗？”

没有回答就是最好的回答。因为以他对Liam Gallagher的了解，要反对的事情小猫咪早就跳起咬人了。他真的没想过Liam会以这样的方式来见他。Andy想起之前跟对方提过签约后的小型gig日程，Liam还一副兴趣缺缺的样子，原来小男孩早就算好了日期，还想出这么个法子蹭车。不管Liam和他哥哥之间有什么，现在站在他面前的人是Liam，他也许还在生他的气，但他同样有偷瞄他抠着吉它背带的手指，他们都知道那些纤长的手指除了弹吉它还能做些什么。

“跟乐队巡演，累吗？”他想起男孩额头被汗水沾湿的发缕，乖巧得不像满嘴脏话的小流氓，贴在胸口的运动衫勾勒他单薄的身材，那里面的甜美他再清楚不过。

还是没有回答，男孩似乎在用沉默骂他的问题都是多余的。这很难得，之前在他们的交往中男孩总是说个不停的那个。现在的Liam像被人偷看了日记本（如果让他知道Andy也写那玩意是肯定会嘲笑一番），有点生气，想揍个人，或者……

“要下雨了。”

这句毫无意义的话似乎终于惹怒了Liam，Andy被他推了一把，后背撞到车门，吉它也滑到一旁。

“你他妈的……”

男孩亲他时野蛮得不讲理，脏球鞋直接踩在他的牛津鞋上，趾高气昂地来取他应得的奖赏。双唇却比早餐的吹弹可破的煎蛋还柔嫩，Andy张开嘴含住小猫的舌头，男孩就像块软软的棉花糖靠在他胸前。

Andy被踩得有点痛，想让Liam下来，睁开眼却在车子的后视镜里不经意与到另一个Gallagher的视线交会。不远处的Noel不知是不是听Bonehead说了什么，或是出来透透气。不要紧，重要的是Noel看见了，Liam像贪婪的小兽一样在他怀里不断索吻，下半身还不安分地寻求进一步接触。

他无所谓年长的Gallagher要“看”到什么时候，Andy凑到男孩耳后，轻咬敏感的小猫耳朵，“I want you on your knees, baby.”

这样一来Liam就消失在了Noel的视野里，看不见的想像空间总是更刺激。假如Noel蹲下来，也许能从车底看见Liam的脏球鞋，以及轻轻摇晃的身体。但他不会看到弟弟刚还在骂人的嘴被粗大的性器撑满，粉色的唇被弄得湿哒哒的，用力讨好他时吸得两颊都凹下去了——看不见对Noel来说也许是最好的。

后视镜里紧锁的眉头不见了，Andy忍不住嘴角微扬，手指不断在男孩栗色的发丝间穿梭，他舍不得用力，Liam却将他越含越深，爽得他都快失控了。

男孩从他双腿间站了起来，嘴唇有点肿，眼睛也红红的，像是被谁欺负了一样，Andy心疼地亲亲他。Noel一定也不会允许弟弟这样被人欺负，还是他也这样居高临下见过Liam？早先Noel去看他们演出时鄙夷的表情他记得很清楚，那不是为人兄长该有的，反倒像个充满控制欲的暴君。

“Andy，快点用你的手指……”这大概是男孩一天中说过最有礼貌的话，尽管还是在命令他，但Andy听来却无比受用。

可是他出来演出除了吉它什么东西都没带。“车子里有，我带了，藏在后座下面，有个黑色的袋子。”

尽管表演用的器材都搬到场地里去，后座那点空间对他的长腿也没友好到哪儿去，吉它横在中间那排座位上，探出个琴头像被冷落的情人。可Andy现在怀里抱的也是他的至宝，Liam就坐在他身上，下面含着他的两根手指，迫不及待地操着自己，润滑剂顺着臀缝滴在破旧的车椅套上。指腹碰到那一点时，男孩呜咽着咬住他的白衬衫。

“Andy，Andy……啊，嗯。”他的小男友太没耐心了，要知道Andy可以几首歌连续盯着效果踏板玩吉它solo，灵巧的手指记得所有和弦，而且不知疲倦。这样深深浅浅的试探一点也不费劲，他想玩多久都行。“手指就够了吗？宝贝。”Liam在他的操弄下全身都敏感得要命，只是舔掉滑到锁骨窝的汗，就能感受到里面夹得更紧了。

故意放慢速度，从衣摆下探进去抚摩男孩光洁的后背，像给猫咪顺毛一样温柔。“对不起，我得为之前说的话向你道歉。”

“道个屁的歉，我要你，啊……我要你操我。”三根手指全部进去了，Liam圆圆的小手抓住他的双臂，高高仰着头，用令人情欲高涨的呻吟朝他发号施令。

狭小的空间里他们把润滑剂弄得到处都是，Liam给他戴套时，Andy是靠联想练吉它被划伤的痛才暂时克制住。对方也没好到哪儿去，刚刚被插入就撑不住倒在他怀里，也许是这个姿势太深了。阴茎直挺挺地顶着两人中间，和衬衫布料的一丁点儿摩擦都好像超过了他所能承受的全部。

“Liam，你还好吗？”  
“操你，别说得我像什么女孩。”

他差点忘了Liam在床上也从来不听话。

“You're not some bird. I just want to make sure you're not hurt.”

也许是这样对话太一本正经，Liam翻了个大大的白眼。“要不要我放你下来躺着，搬东西是不是腰酸了？”

“你今天真的很啰嗦！”对方说的没错，平时大多是Liam在说、他在听，他确实很少这样问东问西。

“是因为我哥吗？我没叫他去看Ride的演出，是他非要跟我去的。你知道为什么吗？”Liam绝对是成心的，因为就在他说完下一句后，Andy如他所愿闭上了嘴，只管用行动说服人。

“我告诉他你十九岁就和Creation签约了，他不信；我还告诉他我和你……”

外面的雨点砸下来仿似鼓声大作，耳中剧烈的声响和车里的震颤重叠在一起，让人血管贲张。Andy分不清这种冲动从何而来，他只知道自己的理智全被Liam剪断了。刚才还掌握着主动权的男孩被他压到身下，一下子就全根尽入。他动作并不粗鲁，却十分精准，一下下不断地往里撞，男孩被迅速积聚的快感折磨得泪眼婆娑，死死咬着嘴唇，断断续续的喘息让人心生怜悯。Andy索性把他双腿抬高，下半身紧密地贴在一起，停在那一点上慢慢地研磨，座椅套被压得发出奇怪的吱吱声，伴随着肉体碰撞的水声，破旧的车子整个跟着摇晃起来。Liam哪里还忍得住，喘息里带上一抹哭腔，眼中那片灰蓝的海笼罩上一层水雾，宽厚的眼睑从Andy的角度看几乎只剩两条缝，迷离地仰头望着他，被卷入情欲漩涡中的男孩美得惊人。

Gallagher兄弟间也许什么都没发生过，他没必要嫉妒。可Liam用来刺激Noel的话同样刺激着他，这个男孩有一种摧毁人的能力，他的出言不逊，他的甜美动人，他不为人知的羞涩和伪装起来的脆弱，他的一切都让Andy神魂颠倒。

“你真的告诉他了吗？”  
“对，我说你用手指就能让我高潮，啊……好深啊，Andy。”

Liam在他身下化作一潭春水，然而真正任人予取予求的却是他。男孩的一句话，甚至一个词都能让他近乎疯狂。

“你为什么要跟你哥哥说这些？”  
“我不知道，我……Andy，好棒，啊啊！”

他们几乎同时到达高潮，Andy倒在男孩身上，想要温存一会儿，那火热的躯体却似乎再次唤醒了他内心的欲望巨兽。

第二次做的时候是从后面，Liam被他弄得膝盖发软，他不得不托着男孩纤瘦的腰，直到被他操射。

Liam瞄了眼他手表，演出快结束了，他们今晚就要开车离开班伯里去巡演的下一站。Andy心有不甘，又无可奈何。他留不住男孩，就像他也无法预知Liam今天的到来。

“你头发乱了。”  
“什么？”

回过神来，Liam已经在穿衣服了，说着还朝他挤眉弄眼，笑得没心没肺。

“我说你的头发乱了，金发男孩。要是别人呆会问你，你要怎么说？”

他怎么可能与别人“分享”Liam？哪怕是只言片语的玩笑绝对不行。Andy仍然不知道为什么Liam会那样做……

他想让漂亮男孩只属于他，永远属于他，可他连夏天的尾巴都抓不住。


End file.
